Polyrotaxane has characteristic functions and properties because of the uniqueness of its molecular structure, and therefore the application of polyrotaxane to various technical fields has been studied in recent years. For example, in PTD 1, an automotive transparent plastic material having a hydrophobic polyrotaxane is reported.